Dragon Kratt
by Agent-Fluffy-AJ
Summary: A crash landing caused by a cyclone, which was expected doom for the The Wild Kratts turns into their most action packed adventure yet, the intense heat of fire and Two worlds collide. Dragons and Kratts, two things that accidentally meet, together can save the world of nature from a new threat...
1. Power Out

Chapter 1: Power Out

"I want some!" Martin wailed at the sight of precious chocolate just chilling on a desk, his favorite brand too. " If you eat it how can Jimmy make his amazing dessert this evening bro? " Chris said. His words got both brothers day dreaming about dessert, mouths watering in unison. They were interrupted by Koki, " We are almost there! "

"Right! We haven't met many Australian creatures lately, I wonder what animal it could be. We already met the Koalas, the thorny devil..." Chris said with a burst of anticipation, cut off by the older brother" Yeah! Let me pack my backpack! "

" No way! You never pack properly! It took me an hour to find my boot in there!" exclaimed the younger. Koki and Aviva shook their heads, they've had their taste of the Kratts, this was nothing new.

Suddenly Jimmy spotted something in the distance and clouds were moving in. winds were getting stronger and the sky was getting darker. It only took him a moment to realize what it was and screamed, " Cyclone! " In a matter of seconds the team heard the Tortuga sound an alert. Koki rushed to the panel and pressed a multitude of buttons. The screen displayed a cyclone ahead. Aviva rushed to the cock pit only to find a fainted Jimmy on the floor.

The storm was getting closer and there was a lighting storm forming simultaneously. Jimmy then woke up by the miraculous smell of pizza and tried to pull the Tortuga back, but unfortunately it was in the cyclone's strong grip. The first bolt of lighting struck and the waves below were crashing and smashing waiting to eat up the Tortuga at any moment.

"WE CAN'T ESCAPE THIS GET READY FOR CRASH LANDING! " yelled Jimmy. Everyone held tight inside while the Tortuga was sucked in helplessly by the cyclone. It was jolted left and right, everything inside was tumbling around. When finally it was let go. The engine was smashed to bits but the shell was still intact but took a lot of damage. Now the crew was falling at alarming rate and they could do nothing, like a baby bird who fell out of its nest. CRASH!...

All was silent.

* * *

 **I would like to say SORRY for it to be short and end in a cliff hanger but it must. Things will get longer. This is my first fanfic and tell me ideas please if you have any, I would love that. Peace - AF**


	2. A Sighting

_**Chapter Two: A Sighting**_

* * *

Along calm waves was a boat full of "new" items, it was Trader Johann sailing to Berk. " Ahhh, Berk, the people there are some of the nicest I trade with. Wait what is that I see, " Johann stated. He was passing by dragon island to get to Berk, but this time something was different there. A large turtle shaped object looked like it had crash landed by the shore of Dragon island. " I must report this to Master Hiccup, he would know what to do. " He started to row harder and faster towards Berk.

 _ **Only Minutes after that...**_

" Ugh, everyone alright? " Chris said dazily, rising to his feet. " No, not alright! Look what happened to our precious Tortuga!... Again! " Koki stated with anger in her tone, she remembered the time it got caught in a tornado. Everyone stood to their feet analyzing the damage dealt to the Tortuga, except for Jimmy, who was looking for his snacks. Koki was still blabbering about the Tortuga, " The Tortuga is beyond simple repair, this will take weeks to fix! " Aviva went over to calm her down while the brothers inspected the surrounding area. " Koki at least things are not too bad in here, we can clear this up sister," she reassured. " Hey we landed by a beach, things shouldn't be too bad guys! " Martin cheered. " Great! We can find a lot of creatures that live on the beach, " said Chris. " Oh not so fast you two! We don't know where we are, and besides aren't you forgetting something? " Aviva teased, holding the brothers' creature pods " Right I'll look for our co-ordinates, " said Koki, tapping the buttons on her large panels.

The screen displayed a map. " Uh Oh, Aviva it says that we are in no location on this map, " she explained. The girls exchanged faces then looked at the brothers and while the girls were nothing but worry, they were nothing but joy. The opposite. " We might of discovered a new island! " Martin cried. " Bro are you thinking what I am thinking? " the younger asked. " Oh I am totally thinking what your are thinking, bro. " The oldest replied. " New Species! " they cried in unison. The girls rolled their eyes. " Hey I found the snacks! " Jimmy cried with glee. Opening a packet of salted chips...

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

Johann's boat arrived at the dock where crowds of people were cheering and swarming. Gobber was waiting for a new pile of scrap metal, he likes it as much as gold. Hiccup was waiting for more ink and of course the twins waiting for more torture/ pranking items. "Master Hiccup, " He began. " I found something strange, by Dragon Island. Here is your Ink though. " Hiccup looked back confused and asked, " What did you find exactly?"

" That's what I want you to find out, but it looks like a giant turtle," Trader Johann answered. "So will you investigate? " Hiccup thought for a while then said, " Ok Johann I will. Toothless comes onto the boat and licks Johann, " Oh, hello Toothless."

 _ **After Trader Johann's Visit... Hiccup and the gang are at the Dragon Academy...**_

" Ok Today, Johann told me that he found something large in the shape of a turtle, " Hiccup started. " Ok then easy, it's a turtle, " said Tuffnut, messing around with more weapons, like the time he got a mace and called it "Macey " . " Hiccup, you know how Trader Johann can be, remember Breakneck Bog? " Astrid said. " Then let's get going there, " Hiccup replied. " We could definitely find something different."

" It could just be a rock, " Snotlout scoffed, flexing his muscles. " Not Helping, " Hiccup stated firmly. " Fine we'll come... Only if there's salmon! " Tuffnut cried., simultaneously Ruffnut was about to hit her brother with a mace - a big mace. " Tuffnut! eat this instead! " she yelled slamming the mace on his helmet, yet the force of impact still hurt him. " Nice one, let me just get my hands on a weapon, " Tuffnut said, looking for a weapon in the arena of the Academy. " Sometimes I can't understand those two, " Hiccup sighed. A hand was placed on his shoulder. " I'll come, just to count the times you have been predicable, " Astrid teased. "Hey! I'm not that predicable!" he denied.

* * *

 **Sorry for waiting a while. It does take a while to actually write this stuff. But I hope you enjoy this second chapter, another apology if I make more spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I'm not the brightest tool in the shed. -AF**


End file.
